The coated surface of automobiles, trains, airplanes, office furniture, outer walls of buildings and the like is exposed at all times to dusts, exhausts, asphalt and pitch, airborne mists from construction sites, acid rains, solar rays and other natural elements and the coated surface becomes stained and suffers deterioration such as fading of color and loss of luster as time passes. In the case of automobiles, for example, a variety of car waxes, mainly composed of wax that forms a lustrous film and silicone oil that fluidizes the wax and provides the resulting film with water repellency, have been proposed and put on the market to prevent staining and deterioration of the coated surface of automobiles.
Wax and silicone oil being their main components, the conventional car waxes can satsifactorily fulfil the function of protecting the coating itself. However, when such car wax is applied to the coated surface, a film being formed on the surface has adhesive properties and staining materials rather readily adhere to the film surface; the film then fails to show a prolonged effect for preventing staining (stainproofing property) and, as a result, produces a short-lived effect for providing the coated surface with luster and water repellency.
Moreover, since the conventional car waxes form adhesive films on the coated surface, a great deal of time and labor must be spent to wipe off excess of the wax after application. In waxing automobiles, this wiping work is extremely troublesome and, in the long run, waxing is performed not so frequently as desirable thereby primarily causing accelerated deterioration of the coated surface.
Under the circumstances, the inventors of this invention have conducted extensive studies to solve a variety of problems associated with the conventional car waxes such as loss of luster in a short time, adhesion of staining materials, deterioration of water repellency and the like. They have obtained the following results and completed this invention; a liquid agent A containing a room temperature curable modified silicone resin which cures at room temperature in the presence of a specified reaction catalyst to form a lustrous stainproof film and a fluorosilane compound which reacts in the presence of a specified reaction catalyst to form a water-repellent stainproof film and a liquid agent B containing a reaction catalyst exerting a curing and/or catalytic action on the aforementioned room temperature curable modified silicone resin and fluorosilane compound are prepared and the two liquid agents, when mixed immediately before use and applied to the coated surface, form a film which maintains luster and exhibits excellent stainproofing and water-repellent properties over a long period of time while an excess of the mixed liquid agents can be wiped off satisfactorily in the finish.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a two-component protective lustering agent which is applied to the coated surface of automobiles and the like to form a film capable of exhibiting excellent luster, water repellency and stainproofing property over a long period of time and easy to wipe off in the finish after application.